holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ange Godard
|series = 21 • 22 |occupation = Consultant general surgeon Lead Consultant in Young Adult Care (2019-) |placeofwork = YAU, Keller, Holby City Hospital (2019-) |children = Chloe |relatives = Dominic Copeland (biological son) |job = keller |image = AngeGodardS21E03Infobox.jpg |name = Angel Godard |born = |appears = China Crisis|appearancedate = 8th January 2019}} Angel "Ange" Godard (born 1972/1973) is a consultant general surgeon who works on Holby City Hospital's Young Adult Unit as Lead Consultant. Time at Holby City Hospital (2019-) In January 2019, Ange arrived at the hospital with long-time friend and colleague Tom Campbell-Gore to open the Young Adult Unit on Keller. On their way in, they encountered Duncan, a young man who had been stabbed and brought him in to be treated. When he opened up about the incident and told her and Essie Di Lucca that he was attacked by a gang, Ange argued with her and Henrik Hanssen over calling the police, given that Duncan did not want to involve them. Despite agreeing to speak to the authorities, she respected Duncan's wishes and did not follow up on the agreement. After Duncan began to deteriorate and was taken to theatre, Ange and Tom clashed after she expressed concerns about a tremor in his right hand. When she had trouble suturing a punctured lung, Tom took over surgery, frustrating Ange. Later, when Duncan's brother Damien visited him, Ange began to speculate that he knew more details surrounding his brother's injury. When Essie suggested calling the police again, Ange admitted that she never called them in the first place. However, she promptly left the ward to take Tom to Darwin after he collapsed and went into ventricular fibrillation in theatre. When she returned to Keller, Essie informed her that she informed the police of Duncan's incident. In her office, Hanssen castigated her for her dishonesty and informed that, given Tom's incapacitation, the launch of the new unit was being put on ice. Afterwards, she convinced Damien to tell the truth about his brother's injury; he admitted that the wound was self-inflicted. When she heard rumours about complications during Tom's operation, she rushed to Darwin. As she sat by his bedside, Tom said she should run the unit in his absence. Later, she convinced Hanssen to launch the unit and allow her to lead the unit. The following week, Ange expressed to Hanssen her desire to hire new staff for YAU but he informed her that there was no funding available. He also told her about the board's concerns about the future of the unit, stressing the urgency of a major success story. After expressing interest in the unit, she recruited Dominic Copeland. After emphasising the importance of trust in young adult care, she was unimpressed when she witnessed him lying to a teenaged patient. Additionally, after talking to Sacha Levy about Dominic's surgical skills, she was irate when she realised that he lied about previously succeeding in performing a laparoscopic colectomy. However, after a talk with Tom where he told her to go easy on her staff, she informed Dominic that she would file an incident form regarding the day's events but would not place any culpability on him, and that she believed he was not ready to work on the unit. Behind the scenes Dawn Steele has portrayed Ange since her arrival in 2019. In September 2018, it was announced that Steele would join the main cast as Ange. Appearances : See also: Character appearances and Category:Ange centric. Ange made her first ever appearance on Holby City in the series 21 episode "China Crisis" which aired in January 2019. To date, she has had centric episodes. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:2019 arrivals Category:Keller Category:Consultants Category:YAU Clinical Lead Category:Young Adult Unit